Dark Corners
by bookshelves
Summary: Renesmee Cullen insists that she only sees Jacob as a brother, despite the fact that he imprinted on her. But as she sees that Jacob's love for Bella is still very much intact, the dark corners in her head start growing until they explode into a storm.
1. Renesmee: The Start of Everything

**Author's Note: Hey guys! First story up...Anyways, if you have not read or finished "Breaking Dawn" you might consider not reading this story until you do cause this story takes place three years after "Breaking Dawn". But if you want to read it anyways cause the story just looks so darn JUICY (Pahah) be my guest. So please enjoy it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Criticism is accepted, but please don't be read. I'm a human; I have feelings. :) **

* * *

Renesmee

"Nessie, seriously, if we don't get inside, your dad is going to murder me!" Jake yelled.

I let out a small hiss. I wasn't done hunting yet.

"Not my problem." I said breezily. I crouched near the river and looked at my thin face. It takes a lot of effort not to throw a boulder into the grimacing reflection of my face. I had rusty copper ringlets that was wild and untamed. My eyes were too big for my face. My skin tone was way pale. My nose was smaller than I wanted it to be.

Technically, I'm three years old. Almost four. Physically, I'm about four_teen_. Give or take a few months. Mentally though...mentally was a different story. Mentally, I'm about twenty five years old. Despite the maturity for my age, my parents say that I still have the sarcastic humor of a teenager. I hear Jake pad up quietly behind me. He puts his heavy, hot hand on my head. Even though it should feel extremely hot to my sensitive half vampire- half human skin, it just felt normal. It felt right.

"Okay kiddo. You are obviously done hunting already. Time to go inside the house." he says in his firm, no nonsense voice. It never works on me really though. All I need to do is pout a little. Huff some. And presto, he was putty at my hands. I rarely did that though, only when it was truly necessary. Like that other day when I wanted to try ice cream from an ice cream truck.

"Fine." I say lazily. "But if I get insanely thirsty later because I didn't hunt enough and kill Leah, it'll be your fault." Just mentioning her name brought bile to my throat. I hated how she acted as if I was a poison to Jake. She's always hissing at me and snarling at me whenever I get near him. You would think she'd get used to it already after three and a half years. I take Jake's hand off from my head and hold it at my side instead as we start walking back towards the house. Jake snorts at me.

"We'll just feed you a medium rare steak and you'd be good." he says teasingly.

"And that steak's name is Leah." I snarl again. Jake squeezes my hand. Time for a subject change.

"You've been talking a lot today. Butterfly coming out of her cocoon?" he says quietly.

Time for me to snort now.

"Butterfly? Hardly. I can hardly stand looking at my reflection." I mutter bitterly.

"What does that mean?" he snaps.

"It means, idiot, that I'm ugly." I say exasperated. How much more did I need to spell it out for him? Jake shakes his head quickly and mutters under his breath.

"Just like your mother."

Confused, I tug him back. Did he mean that I looked like my mother or that I acted like her? I put my hand to his cheek and show two different memories of my mother: one from when I was a baby and was staring into her smiling, euphoric face and one from when I caught her looking at herself in the mirror and biting her lip. I hear Jake gasp at the sudden image of my mother's beautiful face staring at him. Even though Jake imprinted on me, I knew that he loved my mother too much to ditch her and act that way with me. He considered me a little sister. He even ensured that as I was growing older, he still felt the same way. I think he said that for my sake though. As of right now, I have no romantic feelings for Jake at all. I mean, if was to come to my bedroom door with a rose bouquet for me, I'd bring him in to get his temperature checked.

"If you're done ogling at my mom, I'd like to know your answer." I say moodily. I was jealous of my mom sometimes. Not only was she breathtakingly beautiful, but sometimes I felt as if I had to compete with her for Jake. Sure, she's known him longer and a tiny part of her heart loves her the way she loves dad, but still. He imprinted on me. It also irritates me sometimes that she looks more like my older sister than my mom.

"In both ways Nessie. You're just as beautiful as your mom and just as self conscious. The both of you can't see yourselves very clearly."

"I'm tired of people saying that I'm 'beautiful' when I'm not Jake. It feels like they're all just placating me." I pout, kicking a rock until it burrowed itself deep into a nearby tree's bark.

"Well," Jake says, "thank god you inherited your mother's eyes. Without them, I probably wouldn't have imprinted on you. Then I'd be rid of the nuisance." he says teasingly.

I knew that when he mentioned my mom's eyes (which he did every other five minutes) he means my mother's human eyes; the rich, chocolate eyes that seem to have pasted themselves onto my face. When I was born, I remembered seeing them. They were the most beautiful, piercing eyes ever. She was covered in her blood and her breathing was immensely labored.

When my dad passed me over to her, I couldn't help but bite her a little bit. I was excited to finally meet her. And not only that, but I was thirsty. After that, it seemed as if she just died. Her eyes disappeared from my face to retreat under her eyelids. I saw Jake as he desperately tried to will her heart to beat again. I saw my dad preparing his vial of venom to inject into her. As I observed all of this, I felt like such a bad baby. I had done this to the one person I loved the most in the world. I didn't see her again for three days and when I did, her beautiful brown eyes were gone. Instead, she stared at me with crimson red eyes. Still beautiful, still piercing, but slightly terrifying. She had made her transformation. Now, her eyes are the warmest shade of gold with flecks of her chocolate brown in them. Jake had watched in awe of my mom's eye transformation as he saw some of the familiar brown specks come back. Carlisle found it amazing. He said that it must've meant that out of all of the vampires, she was the most human.

"Nessie, what are you thinking about?"

Absentmindedly, I reach out my hand and touch his cheek again. I remembered one day, my mom's eyes were wavering dangerously between melted gold and chocolate brown. It was really strange. It looked as if every time she blinked, her eye color changed. When I pulled my hand away from his face, he suddenly sighed, as if he was holding his breath.

"I remember that day...it was as if she..." he trails off. He didn't need to finish the sentence. I knew what he was about to say.

"_It was as if she was my Bella again."_

Scowling, I turn around and hiss at him. I tear my hand from his and ball it into a fist by my side. I can just feel myself turning green. Jake, all wide eyed and innocent, throws his hands in the air.

"What did I do now?!" He yells.

I stare daggers at him. I inherited my death glare from my mother.

"Are you in love with my mom?" I ask slowly.

"What? What part of 'I imprinted on you' don't you understand? I'm in love with you Nessie." He insists while I'm shaking my head.

"Not the way you are with her. I see how you look at her Jake. I know your history with her. It's impossible to stop loving somebody when your history is so connected the way yours are." I say quietly.

Jake doesn't say anything. Just like I knew he would.


	2. Bella: Temper

**Author's Note: Pretty wow guys. I just put up this story up and I already have a few people putting this on their favorites and alert list. :D You guys have made me so happy! Woot woot. SO please comment. I love comments. Any suggestions are accepted whole heartedly. BTW, just so there's no confusion, this is now from Bella's POV. It switches from Renesmee to Bella every now and then. So you can tell who's POV it is by looking at the name at the top of the chapter. :) So keep reading! **

* * *

Bella

"Crap Edward. If Nessie and Jake don't walk through that door right now, I'm going to personally rip his throat off." I growl. Edward's eyebrow lifts at me curiously.

"I thought we had gotten past the wild newborn phase already."

"Yeah, well, I'm still just as strong as I was." I grumble while crossing my arms tensely. They were gone for two hours already. How long did it take to hunt? Ever since Nessie has been growing older, physically, I've just been waiting to stumble in on her and Jake making out passionately in her room. Edward's hand slips through mine.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're fine. If you weren't so busy fuming, you would've heard Jake and Nessie walking towards the house a few minutes ago."

My mouth makes a giant "O" as my foul mood decreases. Just a little though.

"Thank god. I'm just waiting for the moment..." I trail off, not bothering to finish. Edward already knew my fear of Nessie and Jake developing a romantic relationship. Edward sighs as he reads the tension on my face.

"Bella, love, he imprinted on her. They're made for each other. It'll happen. You'll have to accept it."

"She's three years old Edward. She's not ready for a relationship."

"Bella, she looks like she should be in high school. Her mind says she should be out of college. You're getting too technical." He argues with his urgent, velvety voice. He used this voice because he knew that I could never resist it. Well, not today.

"No Edward. No. She's not ready."

"You're not ready. Love, you'll have to learn to let go."

"She's three!" I say shrilly. "No mother should be ready to let go of her three year old daughter!"

Edwards sighs again and runs his free hand through his hair. My ears perk up as I hear Nessie and Jake approach back of the house. They aren't speaking to each other. That's a first. Edward and I head to the back of the house and wait patiently for them to walk through the door. It takes five seconds. The second I see Nessie's head in view, I let loose.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Where have you been?" I say firmly. She looks up at me and her eyes are dead. My eyebrows wrinkle as I take in her face. She looked horrible.

"Hunting." She replies.

Jake enters the door behind her and shuts it quietly. His head is down.

"Jake... Did something happen?"

He looks into my face and looks quickly back down. I look back at Edward immediately.

"Nessie is just very angry at Jake. And Jake feels guilty about something...but he's not thinking about why he's guilty." He says quickly enough that only I can understand. Nessie's eyes flash to mine. She's angry.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not right here." She snaps.

"Nessie, less attitude please?" I say tersely.

She scoffs and brushes past me.

"I'm going to my room." She announces. "Jake, if you follow me, I'll bite you so hard, you'll suffer from internal bleeding." She adds with venom. I heard Edward stifle a chuckle behind me.

"You think that's funny?"

"She's a fighter. Like you. Except she's probably more...violent." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Jake." I say, ignoring Edward's quip. "What happened?"

He looks up at me again and his gaze lingers for about a second before he looks elsewhere awkwardly.

"I'm an ass, that's what happened." He grumbles.

I take a deep breath as I try to ignore his response.

"Jake, what did you say to my daughter?" I say louder.

Jake winces and steps back a little bit. He shoves his hands into his pockets.

"No need to yell Bells." He says solemnly.

I didn't realize that I was practically screaming.

"Whatever Jake. You need to fix whatever happened between you and Renesmee because I do NOT want this tension around the house." I say while turning my back on him. I walk into the kitchen and start chopping the onions violently. Suddenly, I realize that I shouldn't cook for Jake today.

"Hey Jake!" I yell.

"What?" He responds.

"Make your own damn dinner!"


	3. Renesmee: Silence

Renesmee

"Make your own damn dinner!" I hear my mom yell. I hear Jake grunt in reply and walk steadily towards my room.

"Jake!" I call out loudly. "I meant what I said. Not one step!"

Not believing my bluff, he opens my door and closes it behind him. He stands at the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Nessie. What's going on? Hm? Hormones?" he asks coldly.

To avoid being overheard by my parents, who both had super sonic hearing, I touch my hand to his cheek. It took all of the power in my being not to slap my hand to his face instead. I show him the memory I had of him looking at my mom one day. She was talking to my dad, smiling and laughing. Her laugh sounded like little bells. Jake was in the conversation too, but he was just watching my mom laugh. I was sitting on Jake's lap; this was when I was still baby-size, of course. I remove my hand from his face. Jake is staring at me intensely. It makes me feel self conscious.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"Why do you care Nessie?" He asks.

I cross my arms and sit down on my plush couch. I stare fixedly at the wall opposite of me, refusing to make eye contact with him. With a pang, I realize that this is the longest fight we've ever had. Which is ridiculous, since this fight has only been going on for an hour or so. But it's also something much more serious than usual.

"This is not a conversation that should be made in this house." I say quietly. I knew my parents started eavesdropping the second Jake walked through the doorway to my room.

"Oh, right." He says, finally understanding my silence. He sits down on the opposite end of my couch.

"Why are you here Jake? Shouldn't you be making your dinner?" I ask warily.

He simply shrugs and doesn't bother to move. Suddenly, the door swings open and my mom's head pops in.

"Oh. It got quiet." She says, embarrassed that she thought something more was happening.

"Bella, really. It's like you don't even trust us." Jake huffs.

My mom bites her lip lightly. Even when she was distressed, she looked like a goddess.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just anxious." She whispers.

"And anyways, even if we were making out, like you thought we were doing, wouldn't you hear the kissing?" Jake says simply. "You can't really stay quiet during a snog session."

With a look of disgust on her face, my mom growls threatingly at him before shutting the door quietly. He chuckles after her.

"I only said that to get rid of her."

"Why are you still here Jacob?" I ask again. He looks at me with a hurt expression on his face.

"Because I love you Nessie. I don't want you to be hurting by yourself."

Well he was the one that caused me to hurt in the first place. So I don't really understand his point in making me feel better when every passing second was only making me feel worse.

"Nessie, we need to go somewhere where we can talk. Really talk. You up to it?" He asks. I roll my eyes and get up with him. I keep my hands crossed tightly across my torso, but I walk with him out of my room. My dad is standing next to my mom, talking swiftly to her. Too fast for me to hear. So it's probably about me. They both hear our entry and look up. My dad smiles quickly at me.

"Hey kid. Where are you off to?"

"Somewhere where we can talk without you eavesdropping on us." I say in a monotonous voice.

"Nessie, honey, you just got back." My mom says, worried.

"I can't talk in this house without the both of you breathing down my neck." I snap. "So I'll just be in the forest with Jake for a little bit."

Before either of them object, I slide out of the back door with Jake in tow. We walk without a word exchanged between either of us until I know that we're out of hearing range. Immediately, Jake turns on me.

"Alright Nessie. What's up with you?"

"Are you in love with my mom Jake?" I ask again. My arms are locked like bars across my chest, as if any second, his response might cause a physical blow to my heart.

Jake purses his lips for a second.

"Course I do. She's my best friend." He says cautiously.

"Whatever Jake. I want you to stop feeding me lies. I want the truth." I insist.

"I'm giving it to you." He says. I almost believe him, until I see him cast his glance downward towards his feet.

"Liar." I accuse. "How thick do you think my head is? I know that you love my mom as much as you did before I was born. You–" I don't get to finish my sentence. Jake had stepped forward to kiss me on the lips. His jaw was tense and his lips were pursed. It seemed like he was only kissing me to shut me up. It didn't feel right either. No sparks. Nothing. I put my hand to his chest and push him away. The kiss had barely lasted five seconds. Jake stares at me coldly.

"Isn't that what you wanted Nessie?" He says quietly. He might as well have been screaming. The tension between us was tangible.

"No that's not what I wanted! I wanted to know why you're so in love with my mother!" I yell at him.

"Do you want us to have a relationship Renesmee?" He shouts back. This catches me off guard and I find myself standing there quietly.

"What?" I ask, dumbfounded by his question.

"With the way you've been acting today, it sounds like something else besides sibling love is going on here Nessie. You never hated my relationship with Bella before." He says quietly once again. I scoff his suggestion away.

"Don't be ridiculous. You and me will never happen. Especially not after today." I whisper intensely at him. I don't know how you can whisper intensely, but apparently, I just did. Jake's face starts to pucker up, as if he just ate something too sour for him.

"Then why the hell are you giving me grief Nessie?"

What am I supposed to say? "_Because you imprinted on me, not her, that's why?_" What could I say that wouldn't make me sound like a spoiled brat? What could I say that wouldn't make him laugh cruelly at my response? So I said the next thing that popped into my mind.

"I'm three."

This makes Jake stop ranting. He looks at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" He asks in his normal voice.

"I'm three." I repeat. His eyebrows raise.

"Yes. You're three." He says slowly. "And this means...what?"

I shrug my shoulders as I continue to look at him.

"Don't I have the right to be irrational? I'm three aren't I?"

"Well yeah. But do you act three? Not really. So, bad excuse Nessie."

A laugh almost bubbles through my lips. Almost. But it doesn't happen.

"Next excuse. Give it to me."

Do I tell him the real reason? That I'm secretly jealous of my own mom? Is that even the real reason? I don't even know. So I stay silent.

"Nessie, you are confusing the crap out of me. Can you just answer me?" He sighs. He sounds so exhausted. I open my lips hesitantly, but nothing comes out.

"Nessie?" He asks. "Ness. C'mon, out with it."

I continue staring at him. My brain is screaming "_Say something!" _but all I can do is stare and stare. I take a ragged breath and I feel myself shaking.

"Nessie?" He pushes.

I put my hand out, about to touch his cheek. But as I lean forward, my eyes close and I tumble into his chest. He catches me automatically and I'm aware that my body is limp against his strong figure.

"Nessie?! Nessie!"


	4. Bella: Blood Smidges

**Author's Note: Ahhh thanks so much for all the support! Thank you for making this story kinda sorta popular after a day up! Thank you for commenting, faving, and putting this story on your alert list. Don't worry, I'm writing alot, so I'll be updating frequently. Remember, if you have any ideas on what you want to see in the story, put it in a comment, and I'll take it into consideration. So as always, comment, but be nice. :) Until the next update! Which, by the way, will probably be in a few hours. ;)**

* * *

Bella

"Nessie?! Nessie!" I hear Jacob's deep voice cut through the forest. Edward looks up the same time I do. We look at each other.

"Nessie." We say together. We both tear from the house and sprint into the forest. We follow their scent and we're standing next to Jake and unconscious Nessie in a matter of seconds. Jake is holding her up, but he looks like he might drop her any second. Poor guy is just panicking too much. Edward crouches by Nessie's slack face.

"Nessie. Renesmee. Wake up honey." he says softly.

I stare accusingly at Jake.

"What did you do now?"

His eyes widen and he has to scramble to avoid dropping Nessie.

"I didn't DO anything. She leaned forward to show me something and she just fainted!"

My eyes narrow at him and he winces at the intensity of my stare.

"Bella, he's telling the truth." Edward says calmly.

My eye twitches as I accept it. I hold my arms out in front of me.

"Give her to me." I say firmly.

Jake's eyes droop.

"But Bella–"

"Give." I say loudly.

He winces again and hands her gently over to me. My baby. She looks like a teenager, but she's only a baby really. She stirs at the coldness of my hands. Her eyes open just a wink.

"Mom?" She says tiredly.

"Hi honey."

Edward leans over to look into her face. After he sees that no damage has been done, he smiles widely at her.

"Hi there Nessie." He smooths back her hair. "Are you feeling ill?"

She takes in her surroundings and realizes that she's still in the forest. She clears her throat and jumps down from my arms.

"I'm fine now." She says emotionlessly, as if she suddenly remembered that she was angry with us. She seemed to be angry with everyone nowadays. The only people she could never be cross with was Esme, Carlisle, and Alice.

"Do you know why you fainted?" I ask carefully.

"I was just tired." She insists. "I don't think I hunted enough today, is all."

Jake takes her gently by the arm.

"Then let's go hunt some more. Bells, you guys can go back home. I'll take care of Nessie."

Edward nudges my arm, telling me to intervene. I already was going to anyways, so I nudge him back. Edward suddenly takes in a breath. Oops, nudged him too hard.

"No, Jake. I'M going to hunt with Nessie now. You and Edward can go bond or something."

Nessie's eyes flash angrily and she tears her arm away from Jake's grip to fold her arms across her chest.

"Mom! I rather hunt with Jake." She says defiantly.

"You and Jake are fighting." I point out to her.

"Renesmee, listen to your mother." Edward says.

She tosses her hair and stomps moodily past us.

"Fine."

Edward, Jake, and I stare after her until she stops and turns around dramatically.

"Mom, are you coming?"

"Oh, right."

I flit to her side and we walk deeper into the forest.

"So. Nessie, do you need to talk to me about something?"

Her face is blank as she replies.

"No. Not at all."

I pat her on her head affectionately.

"Honey, you're a horrible liar." I laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "Really, you can tell me. Did Jake say something?"

She stops walking and turns around to face me. Her hand lifts until it's about an inch from my face. I close my eyes, readying myself for the vision she would plunge me in to. I wait and wait, but no vision flashes into my head.

"Nessie?" I ask, while opening my eyes.

Her hand is no longer near my face. Her back is turned on me and once I call her name, she crouches into a hunting position and pounces on something small nearby. A rabbit.

"Oh Nessie, a rabbit isn't gonna fill you up enough."

She was careless while feeding on the rabbit and blood is smeared all over her mouth. She wipes it away with her hand, but there's still little smidgens of blood circling her mouth. It makes her look dangerous. She shrugs carelessly.

"So I'll make an omelet." She says simply. She starts running back to the house without me. I sigh hopelessly before I start sprinting back to the house.

* * *

"Edward, I'm worried about her."

He hugs me tighter to him and kisses my head.

"She's growing up. It's an awkward phase."

"I never acted like that growing up."

"You were different, love. You had to take care of Renee'. You never had any time to be a child."

I twiddle my thumbs nervously. How human.

"But it's just... two years ago she was a little bundle of sunshine. And now she's like a brooding, pessimistic, smaller version of Victoria."

Edward leans forward and kisses me deeply on the lips. Probably to shut me up. But I play along and kiss him back. I pull back and put my hand on his chest.

"Something is going on between her and Jake. And I'm going to find out."

"I'm sure it's nothing. He probably just said something insensitive and it upset her."

"Have you been getting anything from Jake?"

Edward bites his lip in frustration.

"No, he's been fretting over Nessie so much this past hour, he's not thinking of their fight. I just know that he's guilty about something."

"And Nessie? What about Nessie?"

Edward sighs and ruffles his hair.

"She's blocking me."

"Look like she knows you all too well." I sigh. "I don't know what to do."

He kisses me on the cheek and sighs again.

"Don't worry, love. She'll crack soon."


	5. Renesmee: Bad Thoughts

**Author's Note: Hey guys...So things will get pretty intense in this chapter. Sorry that it's shorter than usual, but I wanted to cut off the chapter where it would be the most DRAMATIC. :) SO this is where the title of the story, "Dark Corners", will start coming into play as you see Nessie grappling with some BAD thoughts in her mind. In this chapter, she has a talk with her dad-- and things aren't pretty. Please comment guys, really. I NEED to know whether you like, don't like it. What you like, what you don't. REVIEW AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! With love, ME. :) **

* * *

Renesmee

"_Thrum thrum. Thrum thrum. Thrum thrum."_

"_Ba bump. Ba bump. Ba bump."_

"_Thump. Thump. Thump."_

The sounds of my heart kept changing. I'm not really sure what this means, but it never did that before. I'm lying face down on my bed, breathing in the smell of clean linen. For once, Jake listened to me and left me alone. He was scared that I would faint on him again, probably. I don't understand what's going on. Jake and I have been so close for three years already, and now I would feel just peachy if I never saw his face again. And my parents...they're just getting on my nerves, especially my mom. It doesn't help that I'm jealous of her too. She's just trying to be so helpful. Trying too hard to be the perfect mother. And my dad keeps trying to pry into my head. Whenever I see him, I have to think of something dumb to fool him. I know he doesn't fall for it, but at least it keeps him from figuring out what's really going on in my head.

I remember a few years ago, the Volturi came to my grandparent's house to kill me. They had thought that I was a danger to their "secretive" world. But then they saw my power and they were intrigued. I remembered that. They wanted my parents too.

Would I be better off with the Volturi? They wanted me, didn't they? And I would have more purpose in their world than here. I could visit every now and then, it's not like I'd be abandoning my family or anything. Suddenly the door to my room opens and my dad's head pops in. I jump, feeling guilty for having these thoughts in my head and getting caught.

"Hi dad." I mumble.

"Hi honey." He smiles at me.

"What did you need?" I say glumly. Please don't say you just wanted to talk. Please.

My dad shrugs and closes the door behind him quietly.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to talk."

Oh god.

"So what did you need to talk about?"

He walks over and sits down next to me on my bed. He looks at me, trying to pry into my head again for sure. Quickly, I mentally recite one of my impersonal journal entries that I've memorized for times like this.

"_Today was an okay day. I found a deer during hunting, but I didn't want to kill her because I saw that she had a little baby. If I killed the mother deer, where would_ _the baby deer go? Would it die by itself ? Jake kept–"_

"Okay, Nessie, you can stop already. I've heard this journal entry fifty seven times."

I feel myself blush and my dad laughs as he touches my cheeks softly.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He takes his hand off of my face. "It's just, when your mom was human, she used to blush all the time. When she turned, I could never see her blush again." He chuckles. "Seeing you turn red the way she used to plunges me into past memories."

"Ugh. Dad, really, I'm not mom."

His eyebrows wrinkles in confusion.

"I'm fully aware that you're not your mother. What of it?"

"Nothing. It's just people are always saying 'Oh, you're just like your mother' or 'Oh, you have your mother's eyes. Wow. What a coincidence.' I'm sick and tired of it. I'm not Isabella Swan or Bella Cullen or whatever her name is now. I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I'm my own person. Why can you or anybody else realize that?" I ask sadly.

"Honey, I never said you were your mom. You're Nessie. We know."

"So stop treating me like a miniature version of 'human mom'."

He sighs and gets up to sit on the couch opposite my bed.

"I know this isn't what's bothering you."

"Oh? Than what is it, pray tell?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But I know it involves Jake. It involves your mom too. And you're thinking about something...strange."

"Alice called didn't she?"

He nods and runs his hand through his hair. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"And what did she say?"

"She saw something quite–disturbing."

"I'd appreciate it if you'd spit it out already."

My dad meets his eyes, topaz today, to mine.

"She saw you–killing your mom and Jake."

* * *

**Did you review yet? If not, please do it NOW. Mmhm, press that button. **


	6. Bella: What Have I Done?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story! I just hit 578 hits! That's exciting for me, cause not only is this my first story on here, it's only been up for about two days! :) So thanks guys! Keep on reading, spread the word! **

* * *

Bella

Even though I'm immortal now, and no longer need oxygen, I find myself leaning against the kitchen counter desperately trying to catch my breath. Alice's call about Nessie's future shocked the hell out of me.

"_Bella."_

"_Hey Alice. What did you need?"_

"_I don't have good news."_

"_Uh oh. What did you see? Did you see yourself running out of clothes and you're calling me for an emergency shop session?"_

"_No honey."_

"_What did you see then?"_

"_I saw Nessie."_

"_Really? Isn't she usually murky for you?"_

"_Well, yeah. But this time, your future was involved, so it became...clear." _

"_Tell me."_

"_I saw Nessie...killing you. And Jacob." _

I had dropped the phone. Edward had overheard the conversation. He picked up the phone and had just left the kitchen, entering Nessie's room right now. I don't bother to listen in. My voice is shaky and high pitched, but to my great annoyance, sounded like music.

"Jake?"

I hear him move around in his room. He appears in the kitchen looking all mussed up.

"Time for me to make my dinner already?" He growls.

"Jake."

He sees the expression on my face and the growl is wiped off of it. He leans forward the second I fall into his embrace, sobbing tearless cries.

"Bella, Bella." He chants soothingly. "What's wrong now? Is it me?"

"No, it's not you. It's Nessie."

He rubs small circles on my back and repeats my name again.

"Bella, whatever is going on in her head, she'll get over it."

I start shaking my head violently and I pull myself away from Jake's embrace to look him in the eyes. This is the only way he could take me seriously.

"No Jake. She doesn't."

His face tenses up and he starts pacing around the kitchen.

"Psychic vampire chick called didn't she?" He blows air out through his lips. "What did she see?"

"Nessie. Killing you. And me." I saw slowly.

Jake's face turns purple and he closes his eyes. He balls his hands into fists at his side. He's clenching them so hard, I can see the veins pop through his russet skin. His heart is beating faster and faster and the blood is rushing through his veins at an impossible rate.

"I'm going outside." He says through stiff lips.

He rushes outside and I can hear him sucking in air. Just like I was earlier. I quietly slip out of the back door and take a hold of his hand.

"Bella." He says softly. "Your hand is freezing."

"Well yours is burning. Suck it in." I say. He still doesn't turn around to face me.

"So. What's the plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your daughter wants to kill us. Aren't we going to have a plan?"

"Well." I say carefully. "What are we going to do? Get her before she gets us?" I take a deep sigh and Jake only squeezes my hand tighter. "All we can do is try to do all we can to make her like us again." Jake suddenly turns around and faces me. He takes his free hand and uses it to brush my cheek. He shivers at my cold skin, just like I used to do with Edward when I was human.

"_Pull away Bella. This between you two is over." _I urge myself mentally, but I can't seem to tear myself away from Jake's dangerous, mysterious, dark eyes. He leans forward a fraction of an inch and I pull away automatically. I hear a hiss behind me. I whip around and Jake's hands float away. He looks up at the person behind me and guilt paints his face again.

"Mom! How could you?!"

My heart would've stopped beating if it hadn't already. Nessie.

"Oh, honey. It wasn't what you thought it was!"

"Yeah, Nessie, your mom and I was just talking." Jake urges.

"It didn't look like talking! It looked like you were about to kiss her!" She accuses.

Edward comes out of the house and just stares at me. I look down shamefully.

"Honey, you're misunderstanding." I try explaining again.

Something seems to click in her eyes as she stifles the tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I understand perfectly." She says. She breaks into a run towards Carlisle's house. Probably to cry her eyes out to Rosalie and Alice. I hear Jake growl and I turn to face him.

"I'm going for a walk. I've done enough damage for the day."

I don't make a move to stop him. I just watch his retreating figure in the forest grow smaller and smaller until I see him burst into a big ball of fur. He had phased. Now, is time to face Edward. His eyes are understanding as usual.

"Edward what you saw was not what it looked like."

"I know Bella. I can't ever take your feelings for him away. Don't feel guilty about it."

I walk forward to embrace him. His arm envelope around me, rubbing my back in a way that Jake couldn't. Edward kisses me sweetly on both cheeks before stopping to kiss me on the mouth. I kiss him back until Nessie comes back into my mind.

"_Mom! How could you?!" _

"Ugh." I groan, feeling disgusted with myself. "What have I done?"

"She'll talk to one of the girls. She'll feel better. Don't worry."

Yeah right. Like that was going to happen. The damage was already done. I might as well just ask Edward to kill me. In her eyes, it looked like I was about to kiss Jake. And here I was, trying to make her love me again.

* * *

**You know what to do...Doesn't that button down there look so nice? Why don't you push it? **


	7. Renesmee: Where?

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for the support This story has just reached its 1054th hit! I never thought it would get this far! So help me make it bigger! Call me greedy, but heck, this gives me an adrenaline boost, just seeing my story gaining popularity! Spread the word and don't forget to review. :) Love, ME. **

* * *

Renesmee

"_Ba bump. Ba bump"_

"_Thump thump thump."_

"_BAM! BAM! BAM!" _

Could this be really happening?

"_BAM! BAM! BAM!"_

What the hell was Jake's face doing so close to my mom's? Finally, the giant familiar house comes into view and I feel myself loosen up a little bit. I'll talk to Rosalie and Alice. They'll help me.

--

"Guys!" I wail. "What do I do? Jake and mom are..." I don't finish the sentence, afraid that it would send me into hysterics. Rosalie is looking at me like I'm a poor animal. Alice is brushing my hair. We're all sitting in Alice and Jasper's room on their huge couch. Rosalie pats my hand.

"I can talk to them both if you want me to."

"What good is that going to do?"

Rosalie shrugs and looks at Alice.

"Any suggestions Alice?"

Alice bites her lip and cocks her head to the side holding up a piece of my hair.

"How about waves?"

"Come again?" Rosalie says tersely.

while "Waves. For her hair. It'll look pretty."

Rosalie makes an "ugh!" sound. She rolls her eyes and snaps loudly next to Alice's ear. Alice flinches away from the noise and covers her ear.

"Ow! Rose! What the hell? You know my ears are sensitive!"

"Focus!"

"Well you asked me for suggestions. I gave you one."

"Idiot. I'm talking about Nessie's situation."

Alice's eyes dart up to mine and she stares at me seriously. It feels as if my skin might slide off or something.

"What?" I ask nervously.

That 'what' dangles in the air for a few seconds, Rosalie staring back and forth at us confusedly, Alice staring at me as if she just remembered something. I know she's not having a vision because I know what her 'vision face' looks like. Alice is just looking at me with her eyebrows wrinkled, as if she wanted to figure something out. She perks up, smiles and continues to brush my hair.

"Sorry. I had a weird moment."

Rosalie clears her throat and leans in closer to me.

"Can you show me what happened? I can't really get much perspective when I only know one side."

Understanding completely, I touch my hand to her face, appreciating her smooth, baby-like skin. While I'm showing Rosalie what happened today, I watch Alice brush my hair in the mirror.

"Alice?"

"Hm?" She mumbles.

"I'm just wondering..." I start off quietly. "If you had any visions about me lately?"

I hear Alice's breathing stop. It lasted for a nanosecond. If you weren't at least half of a vampire, you wouldn't have caught it. But I did. Then she resumed brushing my hair and _breathing_ like everything was okay.

"Nope." She says breezily. "It's hard enough for me to see you since you're a halfie. But it's even harder when you have your puppy following you around all the time." She laughs nonchalantly and it sounds beautiful and relaxed. I hate it. Rosalie gently takes my hand off of her face and lays it next to her.

"I see now." She says kindly. "I'm sure that it's really nothing."

"It's definitely something. They were centimeters from each other's faces!" I say loudly with extravagant hand gestures. "Centimeters!" I repeat.

"Okay, okay, no need to hit my face." Alice says, sounding slightly miffed.

"Guys," I say ignoring Alice, "I don't know what to do."

"How about," Alice squeals, "we go to Vegas!"

Rosalie rolls her eyes again and flops dramatically on the couch, face down.

"I've been there with Emmet seventy two times already."

"Yeah, I don't want to go to Las Vegas." I say while pouting.

"Well fine." Alice says, responding with a pout of her own. "But I think you need to get out of Forks for a while. Get your mind off of all this. Just have fun for a little with Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose."

Rosalie smirks and pats Alice's head.

"I think for now, she should just spend the night." She turns to me. "What about it? Think you can stay up all night tonight?" She says winking at me.

"I stay up late all the time. I'll be able to pull off an all nighter." I say happily.

"It's settled then." Alice says firmly, and yet teasing. "I'll call Edward and Bella to make sure its okay with them. And then we'll have a girl's night!" She sprints from the room to get the phone. I can hear her from here.

"Bella? Alice. Nessie's staying over...Alright then, I'll tell her. Night."

In a second, Alice is back in the room.

"Nessie, your mom says she loves you and that she's sorry."

I don't say anything back and Rosalie just starts fidgeting. Hm, strange. Vampires don't fidget.

"Mani+pedi time!" Alice shouts suddenly.

"No. I think I rather sleep." I say sullenly.

Alice's face falls drastically.

"Huh?" She says childishly. "I was gonna do your nails."

Rosalie intervenes and pushes her out of the room.

"She needs her rest. Goodnight Nessie. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, night Nessie." Alice says disappointedly.

She turns the light off on her way out and closes the door. I grab a blanket that was tossed to the floor and I curl up on the sofa.

Thinking, thinking, thinking. Even Rosalie and Alice, who were always on my side, were telling me the same thing my parents were telling me. I misunderstood. I took it the wrong way. It's just a phase. I'm not that much of an idiot am I? I know when a puzzle piece is missing and when there's not. There is no piece missing here when it comes to the puzzle of Jake and my mom. It's obvious as the sun that Jake is still in love with my mom. But what do I want? There. A piece is missing. Gone? Or disappeared? Or is it not existing yet? My mind reverts to something Alice said a few minutes ago.

"_But I think you need to get out of Forks for a while. Get your mind off of all this."_

Maybe it was time for me to get out of here for a while. But not to Vegas. Somewhere else in my mind. Should I go there? Would it be wrong?

* * *

**There's a very nice button down there that is made for pressing...**


	8. Renesmee: Little Thief

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update as much as I usually did. I DO have a life y'know. :) So please read, give me feedback, and I'll love you. Spread the word and I'll love you more. Enjoy! Love, ME. OH BY THE WAY, just in case you don't look at the details, this is Nessie's POV again, NOT Bella.  
**

* * *

Renesmee

"Nessie, what are you doing?"

Caught. Dammit. Well, what did I expect? I'm in a house full of vampires. It's early morning, six o' clock, and I was trying to sneak in some basic clothes and toiletries into a small bag. Alice had too many of them anyway, so I thought I would relieve her of them. So here I am, in her room, sneaking around. And she caught me.

"Oh I couldn't sleep so I went looking around in your closet, and I found a few shirts and pants that you've discarded. So I thought I would take it upon myself to save them." I say, attempting to sound cheery at my findings. Alice squints at me and walks over to look in my bag.

"Okay. Why do you have a toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"Those are mine. I brought them with me last night."

"I didn't see them." She says suspiciously.

"They were in my pocket." I say, shooting for convincing. "Last night, I was too tired to use them. I went straight to sleep." I throw in a laugh and I pat Alice on the shoulder. She looks doubtful for a few seconds, but she smiles and shakes her head.

"Of course. You wouldn't do anything rash. I would've had a vision about it." She muses. She smiles at me and hugs me affectionately. The hug takes me off guard and her cold skin makes me shiver a little bit. She pulls back quickly.

"Oops. Sorry." She says sheepishly.

"Anyways, Alice, I'm going to head home now. I'm sure my parents are worried about me."

She nods understandingly and hugs me one more time. We walk together downstairs, her hand remains on the back of my neck. Rosalie is lounging on the couch reading a book. She looks up and smiles at us.

"Leaving so soon?" She asks.

"Yeah, but I'll be back later." I say while forcing myself to smile sweetly at her. It was so hard to lie to Alice and Rosalie. They always gave me nothing but their love. It was difficult to wonder whether this would be the last time I would see them so calm and happy. The next time I see them, they'd probably hate me. Alice opens the door for me and I walk out. I turn around to look at her.

"Tell Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmet that I love them for me."

"Alright I will."

"Love you Alice. Love you too Rose."

Alice smiles and I hear Rosalie saying goodbye inside.

"Bye kid."

"Bye Nessie!" Rosalie calls.

I choke back down the tears that threaten to spill from my eyes and force myself to wave goodbye. Alice smiles and shuts the door quietly.

"_Forgive me." _I think.

--

It was best to not stop by the house. My parents would hear me and they'd probably come running out to make sure I was okay. Jake especially, and I really didn't need to see his face right now. Even though I don't have quite the stamina my full blooded vampire family has, I still have quite enough stamina to run quickly for at least fifty miles. If I rest for a while after that and have a good meal, I might be able to run for a longer distance. Even though I despised stealing at all, I also had to steal some money from Alice. I took about two hundred dollars. It should suffice enough, seeing as if I run as fast as I can for three days and only stopping to quickly rest and eat, I should make my destination on the fourth day. Somewhere on the second to third day however, I'd have to swim for quite a while...

--

"Hey girl. What are you doing out here all by yourself? Is your pap a truck driver?" The waitress lady inquired. Her name tag spelt out "Pam Marshall" and she had a happy face sticker next to it. She's quite young, probably the same age as my mom. Her bleached blonde hair was put up into a high ponytail. She was chewing gum the way a ditzy popular girl would.

She set down the plate of pancakes and oranges next to my arm. I can just feel my nose wrinkling in disdain. Blood was much better.

"Uh, yeah. I'm meeting him somewhere up the road later." I say, distracted by the horrible smell of pancakes.

"Well not by yourself are ya?" She asks, while smacking her gum obnoxiously on her teeth. "Its dangerous 'round these parts."

"I can defend myself." I snap. Kindly I add, "Miss, is it alright if I have an omelet instead?"

Confused by my mood swings, Pam purses her lips and takes the wretched plate of pancakes away.

"Omelet!" She screeches into the window that led to the kitchen. Quick as a flash, a disembodied hand comes up and puts a platted omelet on the counter. Pam takes the plate and sets it down in front of me. Ravished, I take my fork and start gulping it down. She looks back at me and smiles hesitantly.

"Well, its time for me to get to work. It'll be 1.83. Just leave that and the tip on the table when you're done."

When she walks away, I snort. A tip. Well, I guess I better leave her something.

* * *

**Button, meet cursor. Cursor, meet button. :) It was love at first press...Me, hinting at something? NO. :0 **


	9. Bella: Damn it All

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I made this chapter a tad longer than usual to compensate for my lack of updating today! :) So thanks again for staying with this story! Spread the word, review, read, and enjoy. Love, ME. ;) **

* * *

Bella

"Alice!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Everybody in the house flinches uncomfortably. Leah starts howling and Seth covers his ears. Edward puts his hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I had to let her go." Alice says quietly. I can feel Jasper trying to calm me down, but right now, I'm too furious

"Stop it Jasper." I snap. "It's not going to work." I immediately feel the mental tugging stop.

"Bella, if I didn't let her go, god only knows how insane she would've went! And in her own house!"

"You knew she was leaving and you just pretended like everything was okay?!" I screech, my voice hitting a high C sharp.

"Alice, she's _our_ child. If you knew of her plans to leave us, you should have stopped her and sent her home immediately." Edward says, almost on the brink of hysteria like me.

"Bella," Esme says, coming towards me slowly, "she's a sensible child. I'm sure she won't do anything rash."

I give another shriek and Emmet starts chuckling.

"What's funny Emmet?" I say, shooting him an absolutely scathing look. He stares back at me and sighs.

"Breathe Bella. Nessie isn't stupid, okay? She'll be back home before you know it."

Rosalie comes over and draws me into an embrace. I know that this was as hard for her as much as it is for Edward and I. We stand, united in an embrace. She's as much as Nessie's mom as I am. In perfect synchronization, both of our bodies start shaking. Both sobbing tearless cries. I hear Alice 'tsk' and move closer to us.

"Guys, I'm really sorry to put you through this." Alice whispers. "But I couldn't keep her here. She has to go on her own path."

"Alice," Edward says deeply, "I think you should give Bella and Rosalie time alone." Immediately, Alice goes to stand next to Jasper. Edward hovers nearby behind me.

"We'll find her Bella." Rosalie whispers. "Even if it only has to be you, me..and Edward." She adds, knowing that Edward wanted to find her as much as we did.

"I know Rose." I say shakily. "Thank you."

Carlisle clears his throat and Rosalie and I break our embrace to look at him. His face is quite grave as he says, "Does Jacob know about this?"

--

Damn. Damn it all. Where the hell is Jake? With wide eyes, I face the group.

"You don't think they...eloped or anything?" I ask, quite serious.

Edward bursts into laughter and Esme tries to restrain her giggling. Carlisle's cheek twitches and Emmet just shakes his head. Rosalie is the only one not laughing.

"Oh Bella, dear," Emmet says jokingly, "I thought you were more creative than that."

"What?" I snap. "I'm being serious."

"No one elopes Bella. Not unless you're incredibly desperate to get married." Emmet says. "Besides, isn't Nessie super pissed at Mr. Wolf?"

"Bella, don't worry. He's about two miles from here." Edward says, still laughing.

"Yeah, missy. You've just been too busy ranting over here to pay any attention to his scent." Emmet says. I wave my hand in front of his face.

"Shut up!" I yell. "I just want to find my baby. Jake can mope around as much as he wants." I take a deep breath in. "I'm not going to sit around here while Renesmee is by herself out there. She might be strong," I look at all the members of my immortal family, "but she's not immortal. If she's injured enough, she _will_ die." I look straight at Alice when I say my next sentence. "Why don't any of you understand that?" She looks down at takes a hold of Jasper's hand.

--

"I got a scent!" I yell triumphantly. I start following it, Rosalie and Edward trailing behind me. Carlisle and Esme promised to fill Jake in once he got back. I knew that once he found out that Nessie was gone, he'd start following us. My baby. Where are you? Why did you leave us? Did you really hate us that much? What was I doing wrong? The questions in my head just grew and grew. All of them unanswered. When I find her, and I will, I'll make sure she answers all of them.

After about ten minutes, we reach the town where her scent seems to linger in multiple places. It's small and dusty. It looks like one of the towns where the population is ten.

"Go inside the diner. She must've stopped for food." Edward urges.

We step inside the diner and Nessie's scent just explodes in my face. It almost makes me break down. All the people in the diner turn to look at us, gasping when they do. Of course, they must've never seen vampires before, so seeing us must be a shock. I see a few females eyeing Edward and some guys are switching their gazes from Rosalie to me; back and forth. Edward chuckles.

"What?"

"That man over there," he subtly points him out; about twenty years old, brown hair, blue eyes, "is thinking 'the blond or the brunette?' I must say, I find that most hilarious that he cannot choose."

My eyes are drawn to a young, bleached blonde. Pretty in her own way, but a tad too tacky. She's the waitress, so she must've talked to Nessie. I start walking over to her with Edward holding my hand and Rosalie by my side. Her face remains calm and her heartbeat stays constant. Strange, she wasn't the least bit intimidated by us. I glance at Edward and Rosalie and they're expressions say that they are just as confused as I am.

"Excuse me," I say politely, squinting at her name tag, "Pam Marshall?

"Hi there. Can I get you something?" She says while looking at Edward. When he catches her looking at him, she giggles and winks. I feel a growl build up in my throat. Rosalie stifles a laugh and Edward only squeezes my hand tighter.

"I'm sorry Ms. Marshall," Edward says, "how awfully rude of us. I'm Edward Cullen, the blonde is Rosalie Hale, and this is my wife, Isabella Cullen."

"Oh, of course you're married!" She laughs. Under her breath I hear her mutter, "Damn." She perks up and smiles again. "What can I help you with today?"

"Have you seen my little girl?" I babble hysterically, no longer trying to keep together my composure.

"You have a kid? What are you? Eighteen?" She asks surprised.

"Does it matter?" I yell. "Please, have you seen a little girl come in here today?" I plead with her.

"Depends on what she looks like."

"Her hair color was like my husbands and it was in ringlets. Brown eyes. She's about fourteen."

Something clicks in her eyes and her eyes shift back and forth.

"She warned me about you group."

"What?!" I shriek.

"Bella, Bella." Edward murmurs in my ear.

Pam stares at us accusingly.

"You're not her parents. And I suppose you, blondie, is her 'aunt' right?" She shakes her head. "She told me about how you people would be hunting her down."

"Hunting?" All three of us say at the same time.

"Yeah, but I thought there would be four of you. A tall, Indian looking one."

Jake. She had thought this out thoroughly.

"All I know lady, is that she's running away from you because you're all bad people."

"Oh, you have no idea." I growl.

"Thank you, Pam. But I assure you, we are her family. We love her very much, and we intend to do no ill harm onto her." Edward says, looking at her from under his long eyelashes. She blushes a little bit, but shakes her head. She was strong, this one, if she was going to resist Edward.

"I'm sorry sir. That girl was in real trouble. So I'm helping her."

Finally, Rosalie erupts, her temper finally boiling over the edges. I wouldn't be surprised if she just bit Pam at the throat.

"You insolent fool! Idiotic moron! You know where she's going don't you?! You tell me where my niece is this instant!" She yells. "I will tear this diner down and take you with it. Tell me where she is!"

Pam clenches her jaw and surprisingly, starts barking right back at her.

"Look here blondie, you're not coming into _my_ pap's diner, threatening me! I'm not telling you nothing, and you, brownie, or rusty isn't going to convince me! Now GET OUT of my diner!"

"Let's just go." Edward says quietly. We file out of the diner quietly with Pam staring at us angrily from behind.

* * *

**Let's pretend that the button down there said something really mean to the cursor. So what's the cursor gonna do to get it back? PUSH IT of course!!**


	10. Renesmee: Darlings, Dears, and Lovelies

**Author's Note: HEY guys. Sorry that I didn't make it clearer in the last chapter, but some of you guys are asking about the whole "BUT EDWARD CAN READ PAM'S MIND!!" thing. Yeah, well as you know, Edward can only read what a person is thinking at that EXACT MOMENT. Well when they first approached Pam, she was too busy checking out Edward. So you can only GUESS what she was thinking at that moment. Then when she figured out who they really were, she started getting nervous. She wasn't thinking about Nessie's location. She was thinking "OMG, THEY'RE THOSE CRAZY PEOPLE. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DINER." And when she got threatened by Bella and Rosalie, she just got angry. So when Edward dipped into her mind, all he got was a bunch of swear words. :) Hope this explains things. Sorry again for not making it clearer. SO finally, you'll figure out where Nessie's going in this chapter. ANYWAYS, this is a long enough note anyways. So thanks, spread the word, read, review, and enjoy. Love, ME. Oh, by the way, I also want to make it clear that I will never hold a chapter ransom until I get a specific quota of reviews. I will always update as soon as I finish the chapter!**

* * *

Renesmee

Finally, I'm here. Really, it's surprising that I got here at the beginning of day two. I guess I'm more determined to get here than I thought. The city is amazing, the people are beautiful, and everybody is so happy. With a pang, I think of my vampire family. They were just as beautiful, if not more, and happy all the time.

"It's okay Renesmee. You can do this." I say to myself. "Don't think of them. It'll only make everything harder." I gulp and walk forward, arm reached out.

"_Turn the doorknob." _I command myself.

With one more gulp, my hand touches the doorknob and turns it. With a creak, the majestic door opens.

"_Walk." _

With shaking legs, I walk into the room and glance at my surroundings. It was a grand chamber. Beautiful and terrifying for some reason. But I was probably scared because I knew what awaited me here.

"Um, excuse me? Do you have any business here?" I turn around to find a beautiful young woman sitting behind a desk. Interestingly, she's human.

"Hi." I say timidly. "I'm looking for an Aro. Is he here?"

She laughs and throws her head back.

"You think you'll just see him by asking for him? You're terribly ignorant, little girl."

I was just about to say that I wasn't a little girl. But I _am_ three years old.

"Look, um, I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Gianna." She says curtly.

"Gianna. I really must speak with Aro. It's very urgent business."

She raises her eyebrow questionably.

"What business could a child have with Aro? And besides," she gives me a one up disdainfully, "are you a human? How could you possibly know of Aro?" To show her that I wasn't a human (100 percent human anyways) I snarl threateningly at her in a way only a vampire could. My lips curl over my teeth and I let her look at my glistening white teeth.

"What about your eyes? They're not red. And if you were a vegetarian, they'd be gold." She says. She sounds quite bored. Well, I'll give her something to get hopped on about. I crouch down into my hunting position and growl at her. I see a glint of fear in her eyes and I feed off of it, making myself look even more terrifying. The bile builds up in my throat and my eyes hold her's in a hypnotizing stare. I almost ruin it by laughing at myself. I'm quite an actress.

"I'm sick of interrogations!" I snap at her, hoping to sound like a dangerous vampire. "Where is Aro?!" I yell. A small little girl lounges in the room, looking bored and irritated. This must be Jane. I remember her. She's the little girl that causes pain.

"Who's yelling for Aro? Whoever it is, they're causing everybody quite a headache in the ba–" She finally turns her eyes to my face, pausing. She cocks her head to the side slowly and a small smile creeps up into her face as she examines me. It takes all my strength not to shiver in front of her.

"I remember you." She giggles, covering her mouth childishly. "You are Renesmee Cullen. Daughter of Bella and Edward. Am I correct?"

"You are." I say, for a moment, proud of my parents for being desired by the all powerful Volturi.

"My, you have grown quite a bit these past few years." She muses, give me a once over, just as Gianna did. "But I'll never forget your face. It's still the same." She chuckles. "Gianna," she says sharply, "why didn't you let Ms. Cullen to see us?" I hear Gianna gulp a little. So does Jane, and she revels in it.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jane. I didn't know..."

"Yes...and that's why you'll die just like the others!" She barks. Gianna whimpers a little bit.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She says over and over again. God, what kind of sick control did Jane have over people like Gianna? They must be terrified of her. Jane clears her throat an my attention is diverted back to her face.

"Come Renesmee. I'll take you to Aro, Caius, and Marcus myself."

She takes my hand. Everything in my body is saying, "_Slap it! Hit her! Run away!_" but my hand is stuck to her's like glue. She leads me into the back of the building. The way back. She doesn't say a word to me. Is this a good or a bad thing?

--

"Aro, Caius, Marcus. Look what I've found." Jane says singing like a happy child. Aro looks up at Jane. His eyes slowly cross over to my face. Marcus looks up at me for about a second and goes back to looking at their map.

"Abomination. What is she doing here?" Caius hisses.

"Renesmee Cullen?" Aro says surprised. "What are you doing here?"

I stare at my feet, not able to say anything. I'm still surprised that I even got here in the first place.

"Renesmee?" Aro gently urges.

"Oh, sorry." I say suddenly, getting to my senses. "Um. I ran away from home...to come here..."

"Oh, poor darling." He says sympathetically. Caius scoffs. "Why did you come here in the first place anyways?" Caius says scathingly. He probably still has a grudge against me. I bite my lip and hesitantly put my hand on Caius' cheek, fully explaining to him why I'm here. He gasps and his face goes slack. Aro looks amused.

"Ah my darling. I had forgotten of your gift." He says.

"Do I need to show you?" I ask politely. Please decline. Because I know that once I touch him, he will know all of my thoughts. Already reading my fear underneath my calm exterior, he chuckles.

"My darling, I already have a bit of a basic idea of why you came to us. As for me reading your thoughts, I'll put that off for a little bit."

Feeling that my slide-show for Caius was over, I pull my hand from his face and he looks at me wonderingly.

"I hope you understand my situation now."

"I understand perfectly, my dear. I'm terribly sorry that I've been so callous." He tsks and pats my hand sympathetically. "Poor girl."

I smile hesitantly at him and glance at Marcus. I decided that I already liked him. He seemed the most sensible out of the three. And he also voted to keep me alive. That held some points of its own.

"Would you like to see, Marcus?"

He looks up and smiles at me.

"No, thank you. I believe I already have an idea."

I look at all three of the leaders of the Volturi.

"So, do you have an answer for me?"

"We must vote."Aro says firmly. "I say she can stay."

"I also say she can stay." Caius says.

"She can stay." Marcus says, still looking at his map.

Aro holds his arms out to me and smiles widely.

"Your powers will prove most useful. If we can hone them, who knows what else they can do?"

Caius smiles and takes a hold of my hand, patting it.

"Welcome to the Volturi, my dear."

* * *

**Awww remember the fight Button and Cursor had last chapter? Well Button said sorry to Cursor. SO NOW they have to have a make-up kiss right? Well they're never gonna have that kiss if Cursor is WAY over here! **


	11. Bella: Where is My Wolf?

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm super sorry that this chapter is so short, but I had a teensy little problem called writer's block. :( Did NOT like that feeling. But Renesmee's story is getting more exciting, so don't worry. At Renesmee's parts, it will be all juicy and whatnot. The next Bella chapter will also be better because our beloved werewolf comes back into the story! :) SO right after I put this chapter up, I'll be working on the next one! So read, review, spread the word, and enjoy. Love, ME. :) **

* * *

Bella

"Edward," I say, my tone taking on a whiny note, "didn't you get anything from Pam?"

"Well, all I could get was a head full of swear words." He says disappointingly. "She's quite rude."

"That bitch!" Rosalie screeches bitterly. "If she has something to say she better say it _to my face!_" She yells the last part, making sure that Pam can hear from inside.

"We'll just have to keep following her scent." I say quietly to Edward, letting Rosalie rant and scream at the diner, where Pam was ranting and screaming back at her from inside.

"Yes, I suppose. I wish we had a lead though. She is a smart child. She's flitted all over this infernal area to confuse us."

Puzzled, I sniff the air. He was right. Nessie's path was zigzagged. There was a path leading in circles and two leading in opposite directions. There was one going straight down for a few miles but at the end of it, it split; like a fork in the road.

"How did she do that?" I ask, amazed of my prodigious like child.

"She must've worked very fast, that's for sure. She also had enough time to set the waitress against us. So her stamina and speed must be building up." Edward says, worried, but proud at the same time at her progress.

"Where the hell is that wolf?" Rosalie snaps, coming into our conversation. "It's hard enough with only us three. And Nessie had to go and dance all over this damn town and confuse the hell out of us."

"I'll call Carlisle." I sigh.

Opening my cell phone, I press the number one speed dial; Carlisle's cell. He answers after the first ring.

"Bella?"

"Hi Carlisle. Has Jake come back yet?"

"No, but he's still in the vicinity of the area. So he should be coming back soon."

Rosalie overhears Carlisle's remark and growls, "When that dog gets here, he'll have hell to pay."

"I see Rosalie is doing well." Carlisle says snidely.

"Yeah. Carlisle, we don't know what to do. Nessie has run all over this town. She's created a bunch of paths for us."

"Hm. I suggest you carry on and find out as much as you can, but wait a while for Jake. He'll be able to help you determine her latest scent."

"Fine. Thanks Carlisle." I sigh while hanging up the phone.

Edward sighs and rubs his temples.

"Well that didn't really help, now did it?" He says, muttering more to himself than to us. Rosalie snaps her head towards the diner.

"What did she say about me?" She whispers. I listen in more closely and I hear Pam's voice ringing out clearly.

" She's probably some degenerate who grabbed a hold onto some filthy ass rich suitor who was probably as ugly as hell! Who would want to marry that sh–"

"Say it to my face, bitch!" Rosalie screams.

"I will when I want to, you filthy cow!" Pam yells back.

"I'll kill her." Rosalie says calmly. "I'll snap her neck in half and just enjoy the silence."

"Rose, you're scaring me." I say sarcastically.

"We need to start walking." Edward says. "Not only will we have made some progress, we can put some distance between the two blondes."

I bite on my lip and finger my cell phone. Jake has had plenty of time to mope. Time to bring him on home. We need him. Now.

"I'm calling Carlisle back."

"What? Why?" Edward asks, confused.

"I'm telling him to find Jake. I can't take this anymore. We need him." I instantly regret my words as the last sentence comes out strange. I see Rosalie eyeing me. I know what's she's thinking.

"_Do we need him, or do you need him?" _

Edward shoots a sharp look at Rosalie and she looks at him apologetically.

"If you have to call him Bella, go ahead." Edward says gently.

"I'm sorry Edward. Our hands are tied..."

"Do it, love. Or I'll do it for you."

When I continue to stand there shaking, Edward sighs and takes my phone from me.

"Carlisle. Can you find Jake and bring him back to the house? Fill him in and send him to us as soon as possible?" I overhear Carlisle's response.

"Well if that's what we have to do."

"It's absolutely essential. We need his tracking abilities."

"Alright. I'll see to it personally. Expect him to be where you are in ten minutes."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Take care Edward. Rosalie and Bella as well."

Edward hangs up the phone and puts it back in my pocket.

"He's on his way already Bella. Are you at ease?"

I don't answer him. I just grab his hand and kiss it.

Ten minutes.

The longest ten minutes of my life.

* * *

**I don't have a witty quirk this time. Would it work if I just said "please" and be done with it? I promise I'll think of one next time. **;)


	12. Renesmee: My Best Friend

**Author's Note: Uh oh, Renesmee is going to be in some pretty deep shiz in this chapter. BUT SHE'LL THINK EVERYTHING IS FINE. :) So thanks for reading. Keep on reading, reviewing, spreading the word, and enjoying. Love, ME. :) **

* * *

Renesmee:

"So you're with us now." Jane says breezily.

"Yes. Is that alright?"

"Oh it's fine." She says calmly, lounging on the couch in her room. For now, I would stay with Jane, until I got a room of my own. As time passed by and I spent more time with Jane, she didn't seem to be so bad. She was still a child.

"So what made you want to skip on your parents and stay with us?"

"Oh, it's just something I've been thinking on for a while."

Jane sits up with a smile on her face.

"Oh let me take a guess! I've been practicing on my guessing skills." She says excitedly.

"Oh. Sure." I say, laughing a little bit.

She gives a little giggle then looks me in the eyes, very serious.

"You felt...unwanted. By your wolf and your parents."

I don't say anything, I just stare back at her. She's a good guesser.

"He's supposed to love you isn't he?"

"Who's supposed to love me?"

"Your wolf."

"He's not my wolf." I say, laughing. "I don't own him."

"Well last I heard, he imprinted on you didn't he?" She asks, excited for a piece of gossip, as if she was a teenager, instead of an old vampire. She grabs a pillow and hugs it to her.

"Well, yes. How did you know?"

"Oh, the Volturi knows almost every event that affects any vampire." She says matter of factly. "Aren't you glad to be a part of it now?"

And in a way, I am. For the first time in my life, I feel wanted. I feel like I belong.

"Yes, Jane. I can genuinely say that I am."

She laughs and tosses her hair to the side of her face.

"That's wonderful to hear."

"Mm." I say, thoughtfully.

"Renesmee, I have a question."

"Go right on."

Jane looks at me shyly beneath her eyelashes before continuing.

"Once your parents find out, aren't they going to come for you?"

"Ha. They're on their way right this second. But I'm sure I've thrown them off my trail for at least a few days." I hastily add, "When they get here, I won't go back with them."

"Fantastic. But you do realize that if they threaten us, we will have to fight them, right?"

"Oh." This part had never crossed my mind before. "Well, you're not going to hurt them are you?" I whisper urgently, suddenly remembering Jane's ferocious attempts to break my mom's mental shield two years ago.

"Well, it depends on how much harm they plan on doing us." She says hesitantly.

"Probably not that much harm. They don't care for me that much anyways."

Jane tuts and lies down on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"They care enough to track you."

"Well my father has atrocious tracking skills."

Your wolf, however, does not." Jane says, contradicting everything I'm saying. Jane suddenly sits up again, looking at me with a mischievous grin on her face. "You know...if we do have to fight, you are expected to fight for us."

I feel my heart drop to my stomach. My heart must've skipped a beat because Jane looked at me sharply, saying, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I say, still shocked. Suddenly realizing something, I back up from Jane a little bit.

"What's wrong?" She says worriedly, noticing my retreat from her.

"Jane. How can I put this delicately?"

Her eyes narrow and her lips start to pout.

"Say it."

In fear of being given the stare of pain, I stumble over my words, which is a rarity in itself.

"I-if you hunt on humans, how can you withstand the smell of my blood? How can Aro, Caius, and Marcus? How can anybody?"

Jane laughs loudly, her laugh sounding like a little bell, tinkling away.

"Oh, dear, you are so silly." She holds her stomach and laughs some more. "Oh dear. Oh. You're a half Renesmee. Your blood does not smell appealing to us." She falls over, her head falling onto her pillow, laughter shaking her figure. "And besides. What kind of vampires would we be if we _fed_ on our own kind, half or not?" She turns her face into her pillow, giggling away like a schoolgirl. I hear someone at the doorway and I turn my head to find myself staring at Alec, the other half of the witch twins.

"Jane, could you please shut it? There's starting to be complaints." He says irritably.

"I can't help it." Jane says while giggling. "Our Renesmee just said the most hilarious thing and I can't help but laugh."

"I'm sorry Jane, but I can't find the humor in what I said before." I say, scared that Jane was going mental.

"You are just so..." She stops to laugh some more. "You thought I was going _eat_ you!"

Alec looks at me, disturbed and surprised.

"Good heavens. You thought we were going to feed on you?" Jane nods and Alec rolls his eyes. "We wouldn't feed on you, silly girl. Your blood has a strange smell that deters us away from you."

Relieved that I wasn't going to gouged on anytime at this house, I release the breath that I had been holding in. Jane's laughing fit seems to be over as well.

"Oh, you are funny Renesmee. I shall enjoy having you as a friend."

Friends with a member of the Volturi, the very same group of people that came to kill my whole entire family two years ago. Can I do it? Can I betray my family that way?

--

"Do you have any meal preferences?" Jane asks. We're outside on the lawn, sitting under a tree.

"Well, I eat a little of human food and animal blood."

Jane makes a face at 'animal blood' as if the idea disgusted her.

"It amazes me how you can do it." She says, obviously irked.

"Well, as long as I don't have to kill a human, I can deal with human blood. I was fed human blood as a fetus."

"I'll just bring the blood for you then." She says understandingly. I smile at her and think of my family and hating the fact that they despised Jane so much. She was rough if you didn't know her. But once you got to know her, she was still a child, only wanting to please. Somebody comes up behind us. Jane and I both turn our heads at the same time. It's a girl. I hadn't met her two years ago, so I don't know who she is.

"Chelsea dear! How are you?" Jane says sweetly.

Chelsea. I heard of her. She was the one that could strengthen or weaken relationships with somebody.

"Just fine Jane. Hello Renesmee." She says quietly.

"Nice to meet you Chelsea."

She stares at me in the eyes for a few seconds and I find myself unable to look away. Jane doesn't say anything to interrupt our staring contest. Chelsea smiles and the contact is severed. I blink for a little bit, slightly confused as to where I was for a little bit.

"Well, I'll be going now. Goodbye Jane. Renesmee." Chelsea says quietly, walking back inside.

"Are you okay?" Jane asks me carefully.

Why was she so sullen? Did I say something wrong to offend her? She normally wasn't so serious. I smile widely at her and take a hold of her hand.

"Of course I am Janie! Why so serious?" I ask, my brain making the connection that I had said something referring to Batman. Jane smiles at me and swings our hands back and forth.

"Oh nothing at all Nessie. I thought you weren't looking well."

"Of course I'm well! I'm with a dear friend, enjoying the fresh air in a beautiful town!" I cry happily. Jane gives a smile that is utterly angelic as she stands up, taking me with her.

"Let's go get something to eat."

"Alright." I say, thinking nothing of what we were about to do. I only want to be with my best friend, Jane.

* * *

**I have a feeling that Cursor wants to hug Button...are you gonna deny their love?? **


	13. Bella: SHUT UP!

**Author's Note: Ooh this chapter is just oozing with cursing and hitting. Thanks for reading my story! If you're a newcomer, HI, I LOVE YOU. If you were already a follower, HI I STILL LOVE YOU. :) Enjoy, review, read, and spread the word! Love, ME. :) **

* * *

Bella

When Jake finally arrived, I didn't even get to wave him hello. Rosalie was already all over him. Apparently, when she snapped in the diner, she made some sort of self discovery, and now, whenever she gets angry, she doesn't hold back. Edward and I are just holding hands, observing the fight between Rosalie and Jake.

"Where the hell have you been, dog?" Rosalie snapped.

"Is it any of your business?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Bite me, leech!"

"I would, but I'm sure your blood tastes absolutely filthy!"

"Do me a favor Rosalie, and go choke on something!"

"Go to hell Jacob!"

"See you there, lardass!"

Time to interrupt now. "Okay, quiet!" I yell. They both stop to look at me and it's hard to conceal the shaking in my voice.

"My daughter is out there somewhere, lost, lonely, and by herself. Not only that, but she's vulnerable. So we are going to track our asses off until we find her!"

Jake steps forward, looking like he's about to hug me. But he stops midway and puts his arms down to his sides.

"Let's go." He says gruffly. Quick as a flash, Jake phases. We all break into a sprint tracking the scents that she's left behind for us. I'm about to turn to my right, following Nessie's scent, when Jake howls loudly at me.

"He says not to go there. It's a dead end." Edward translates. "He says to just follow him."

--

"Nice going, brother. We should never have trusted the dog." Rosalie growls. Well, we're lost, in the middle of an empty span of land. Nessie's scent twirls and winds around us in different directions. It pains me to know that she was here, but I missed her.

"What do we do now?" I groan. Jake growls and continues sniffing the ground.

"He says to trust him and to be patient."

Jake suddenly starts barking and running, an obvious cue for us to follow him. We run swiftly for about five minutes until we reach a dead end. Well. I wouldn't exactly say dead end, but there was definitely no land. There was an ocean though. Suddenly, a terrible shriek echoed in my ears. It was Rosalie.

"Jacob, stop, stop, stop! Disgusting! Put some pants on!"

"What? How is this possible?" Jake mutters, paying no mind to Rosalie's distress. I didn't notice when he had phased back to human form. He's shirtless with only a pair of ratty old sweat pants. Poor Rosalie probably has to live forever with the image of a naked Jake. Edward and I were too busy staring at the open span of water to have paid any attention to Jake phasing.

"Do you think she swam?" I asked.

"It's possible." Edward adds.

"But there's no way to know. Her scent is way harder to catch in water." Rosalie says thoughtfully.

Now, the only way we can figure out if she swam or not is to call Alice and pray that the gods will grant her a vision. But Nessie is so murky for her already. She only gets visions of Nessie every now and then. But there's only one way we can find out. I whip out my phone and speed dial her phone.

"Who are you calling, love?" Edward inquires.

"Alice. I'm going to beg for a vision."

"That doesn't always work."

"I'm trying anyways." I say firmly.

Alice picks up the phone after three rings, her 'hello', usually so perky and peppy, sounded depressed and morose.

"Bella? Oh, honey, I am so sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

"I know Alice. I forgive you. But we need your help."

"What's up?"

"We need a vision on Nessie."

"Are you serious?"

"We are in a completely desperate situation. Please, just try."

"Alright."

There's complete silence on her end of the phone. I can hear her breathing shallow out and I know that she's entered into the psychic world.

"What did she say?" Jake asks.

"She trying for a vision right now. I think she's having one."

"Knock on wood, Bella." Rosalie and Edward say at the same time.

"Bella." Alice calls.

"Did you get something?"

"Yeah, but it was really blurry. I could barely make out anything."

"That's perfectly fine." Edward says, overhearing her. "We're in desperate need for a lead, Alice."

"Well I saw Nessie somewhere. It looked like she was smiling a lot. She was holding somebody's hand. I think it was a girl's hand."

"Nessie's a les?" Rosalie asks sarcastically.

"No, nothing like it." Alice says, hearing Rose's snide comment. "It was a very tiny hand. Like one of a little girl's. The skin looked very white, so she's either an albino or a vampire."

"Did you get a view of the girl's face?" Edward and I ask at the same time.

"I only saw enough to know that it was a girl."

Jacob suddenly growls. We all turn our heads to his and he looks incredibly distressed.

"What's wrong?" Alice asks.

"Jake...what's wrong?" I ask carefully. He turns his estranged eyes to mine.

"A vampire that looks like a little girl? You honestly don't know?"

Edward gasps and strides over to Jake.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Let's go then." Edward says firmly.

"Wait, what, who, where, when, why?" I ask rapidly. Edward turns his eyes to mine and they're painful.

"Bella. It's Jane."

I gasp and I feel like dying. Jane has my girl. And not only that, but my baby was happy with Jane.

"Jane!" Rosalie, Alice, and I hiss in synchronization.

"Alice, I'm going to go."

"Understood. Call me as soon as possible."

I snap the phone shut and start pacing back and forth.

"If she's with Jane, she's with the Volturi!" Rosalie shrieks. Unable to control myself, I turn around and slap Rosalie across the cheek with a force that would've torn a human's head of their neck.

"Bella!" Edward gasps, coming over to restrain me.

"Rose, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me."

Rose rubs her jaw and gives me a little grimace.

"Damn, Bella. You're strong."

"Sorry Rose."

"Dammit, Bella!" Jake yells. "What the hell are we still doing here? Nessie is in Italy! We need to leave now." He shouts, succeeding in his task to make me feel guilty.

"Jacob, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't take that tone with Bella." Edward says politely. "She's just as distraught as you are."

"Then let's go already!"

"Ugh, just shut up, SHUT UP Jacob!" I scream at him. "Don't tell me when I'm upset or when I'm not upset enough." I tear myself from Edward's grip and come forward to shove Jake squarely across the shoulders.

"Bella..." Edward says helplessly. Rosalie watches on, amused.

"Don't imply that I'm a horrible mother! I do the best I can!" I yell hysterically.

"Bella! Stop it!" Jake yells back at me. "I'm sick of your childish tantrums. Your flipping daughter is on a different country and we're here arguing. I can't stand it anymore! I wa–"

He doesn't have time to finish. Rosalie and I both ended up punching him hard; me from the front, her from the back. I immediately cover my mouth in horror of what I've done. Jake stares at me straight in the eyes for one second before falling onto the floor, out cold.

* * *

**So Button and Cursor have decided to join in Holy Matrimony...**


	14. Renesmee: Holy Crap, Janie!

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm so super sorry that I've been gone for so long. :( I wasn't feeling in super tippy top shape to write. I still don't feel that good, but better than before. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but...hey I'm sickie. :) I have advantages don't I? Pahah, anyways, as school time is approaching closer and closer, the frequency of my updates will slow down. Just warning you, so I don't get flame mails or something. **

* * *

Renesmee

"Janie! No, no!" I shake my head away from the humans. She was asking me to kill one of them.

"It's alright, Nessie. They've already accepted their fate." She urges me. All I can look at is the eyes of the little boy in front of me, crying. He's quietly praying beneath his breath.

"No Janie. I can't." I plead. The little boy suddenly looks up, excited that he might have a chance of living. Janie pouts and pushes me forward.

"It'll be hard at first, but I swear it gets easier." She pushes. "I mean, aren't you thirsty?"

I am. The boy's heartbeat was thrumming inside my ears and the sound of his blood rushing in his veins is driving me insane. I usually wasn't affected by human blood. I don't know what changed now.

"Janie. I can't." I say once more.

She crosses her arms and pouts again.

"Suit yourself."

"Oh Janie. Don't be mad. I just can't kill people. What happened earlier when you said that you would help me by bringing me blood?"

"Well...alright. I don't think you should watch. Go back to the room."

"Janie...you're not going to use that boy are you?"

"Of course I am Nessie. Don't be silly now."

The boy whimpers and starts crying again. I look apologetically at him.

"You know what Janie?" I start. "I'm not very thirsty."

"Not thirsty?" She repeats, looking appalled.

"Yeah. Let's go to your room and talk some more." I suggest.

"Well fine." She says, looking irritated again. I flinch involuntarily, scared that she might give me the death glare. Ha! But she wouldn't. We're best friends. Silly me.

"But instead of talking, I think we should work on your talent."

"Talent?" I repeat after her dumbly.

"Yes, Nessie." She says soothingly like a mother while she takes my elbow and leads me out of that hellish room. I release the breath I had been holding to make sure that I didn't get aroused by the smell of the boy's blood.

"When your parents come, there is no question that they will try to take you forcefully." She says logically. "You'll need to learn how to use your power in different ways when you need to fight back."

"Fight back? Janie, I don't want to hurt them. They're still my family."

"I know. But if we have to, we will defend you. You are one of us now." She says cheerfully.

"Um alright. Who's going to be teaching me?"

"Well, Aro said he was going to do it, but he's busy right now. So I'll take his place until his schedule is free."

"Yay! Janie, this is going to be so much fun!" I yell happily.

She smiles and intertwines my arm into her's.

--

"Concentrate Nessie! It'll feel like something is shooting out of your body!"

Janie was trying to teach me how to spread my visions to other people without touching them. She said that if I could do this, I could render people clueless on the battlefield. It did make sense. One second, they're staring at the person they're about to kill, the next they'll see Jake into a hunting crouch, looking like he's going to come straight at them. Janie was the guinea pig.

I could most definitely feel a little tug coming out of me. But it never stretched any farther an inch out of my skin.

"Hm. Nessie, what am I going to do with you?" She says, defeated. Suddenly, she perks up and smirks at me.

"Janie. What do you have in your mind?" I ask nervously.

She crouches down into her hunting crouch and bares her teeth, snarling viciously at me.

"Janie! What are you doing?!"

With super fast speed, she lunges for me. I squeeze my eyes and think of Jake, smiling at me. I open my eyes a peek, and Janie is standing there, dumbfounded.

"It worked." She muses.

"What worked?" I say shakily.

"Withdraw the vision Nessie." She says, still looking wonderingly at her surroundings.

"Are you sure about it Janie?"

"Withdraw it Nessie." She says firmly.

With a sigh, I pull back the invisible rope in between us.

"I attacked you, and you automatically sent out a vision." She says triumphantly. "My method worked."

"You scared me Janie."

"Again, Nessie, I'm not going to eat you." She says with a smirk on her face.

"I know. But you were so convincing." I say reluctantly.

"I know I am." She says proudly.

**I almost forgot! clears throat Cursor, you may now kiss the Button. I now prounounce you Mr. and Mrs. Cursor-Button. **


	15. Bella: Overexertion

**Author's Note: Yo, guys. Sorry it took forever to update, but WordPerfect on my computer was being all funky... So here you go! Review, enjoy, spread the word, and THANKS! Love, ME. :) **

* * *

Bella

"Oh guys." Edward says while staring at Jake's still body on the floor. "That was unnecessary."

"Rosalie! What was that all about?" I ask incredulously.

"You punched him too, Bella." She says.

"Well that's when I thought that only I would be punching him!" I yell. "Two strong vampires punching him at the same time isn't good Rosalie!" I screech. "Not good at all!" My voice rises one more octave, sounding like a harmonica going too high. It seemed like my supersonic voice woke up Jake, because he started groaning.

"Jake!" I crouch down next to him.

"Bella..." He says weakly. "You and Rosalie hit me." He says accusingly, quickly gaining strength.

"Sorry Jake. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just tense."

"No kidding Bella." He grunts while pulling himself up.

I turn back around to face Edward.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, love."

I hear Rosalie screech out in terror.

"Jake! Stop that!"

Poor girl. Must've seen him phase again.

--

"Keep swimming Bella." Edward say breathlessly.

"I know. I'm just not used to swimming so much in one sitting." I huff back.

Rosalie swims over to my side and smiles at me.

"It'll get easier, Bella."

Jake was way ahead of us, swimming by himself.

"He's scared of you and Rose right now." Edward explains. "I'm not surprised either."

"Shut up Edward." Rosalie snaps.

--

Unfortunately, Jake got tired, and now we're on some island that's probably uncharted. Nobody lives here at all. At least, to our knowledge. It looks like a smaller version of Hawaii. There was fresh water a few feet from the coast and coconuts and plenty of exotic birds.

"Jake," I whine, "how long are we going to be waiting here?" I paw at the sand with my foot, already anxious to leave.

"Bella, Jake might be strong, but he still gets tired." Edward explains, already prepared to leave as well. Jake is lying on his back, huffing and puffing, struggling for breath. Running was one thing, but swimming was a completely different thing. This obvious tired him out way more than running.

"Ugh. This island is so boring." Rosalie groans, sitting with her back to a palm tree.

"Deal with it Rosalie." Jake pants.

"Do you need some more water, Jake?" I ask worriedly. He doesn't reply, simply puts his hands on his stomach and presses down.

"I think you should get him some water, Bella." Edward says urgently, while walking quickly towards Jake. I don't question the concealed panic in his voice, quickly grabbing a hollow coconut to scoop up the water from the reservoir. By the time I'm back, there was a small pool of vomit next to Jake's head.

"What's wrong with him?!" I gasp, while handing Edward the water.

"Overexertion. He'll be fine. He needs to rest more." He says while tipping the water into Jake's mouth.

"Well obviously." I say while crouching down next to Jake. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to sleep." He says quietly.

"Well could you hurry up with your nap?" Rosalie says smarmily.

"Rose." Edward and I snap.

Rosalie shrugs and stands up to walk over to us.

"I'm just saying. He yelled earlier at Bella for wasting time. Look who's wasting time now."

"That's because he's _sick_." I say pointedly.

"That's not my concern. My concern is Nessie." She argues. "If it weren't for you and Edward, I would've left Jake on this island already."

"Then leave." Jake says quietly. "I don't want you here. And you obviously don't want to be here." He pushes himself up a little bit to look at Rosalie in the eyes. "Go then. What are you waiting for?" He collapses back on the floor and starts snoring.

"There's Jacob for you." Edward snorts.

"Idiot. I'm not going to leave just because he ordered me to." Rosalie snarls, sitting down next to me. "And can someone clean up that vomit? I'm dying over here."

"Get it yourself Rose." Edward says absentmindedly. "I need to speak with Bella privately." He gets up and pulls me with him, and we walk toward the trees.

"Does it matter? I'm still gonna hear." She mumbles while staring disdainfully at Jake's pile of vomit. "What did you _eat?_" She mumbles to the sleeping boy next to her.

* * *

**Time for Button and Cursor's honeymoon! **


	16. Renesmee: It's Chelsea

**Author's Note: Gah! I'm so upset that I haven't updated! I'm so sorry! I'm so tight on time. : Anyways, thanks so much for still reading and not killing me off with flames. Oh. And. HOLY CRAPOLA. I have hit 100 hundred reviews. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. (I know you love Button and Cursor) Keep on reviewing, enjoying, reading, and spreading the word. I love you guys! Love, ME. **

* * *

Renesmee

"Well my dears, how are things going?" A voice says from behind a column. Aro.

"Everything is great, Aro." Janie says proudly. "Nessie is improving beautifully. She can now extend her vision to me willingly, without any physical contact. Well, she's having some problems. It takes a while for her to spread the vision."

"Wonderful, wonderful." Aro says while clapping lightly. "But, I wonder, my dear, if you can extend it both to Jane and I at the same time?" He challenges.

"The same time?" I say reluctantly while biting my lip. Well, I guess I could try. I close my eyes and I can feel eyebrows wrinkling up. The rope was coming out of me, but it wasn't splitting into two. Janie and Aro felt like two huge heat sources, and the rope kept straining to Janie.

"_No, split into two, you stupid rope!" _I think in my head. It barely splits before the rope snaps and comes reeling back into me.

"My dear, I think you should stop straining yourself for a little bit." Aro says sympathetically.

"Did any of you see anything?" I ask quietly.

"Well," Janie says, "I saw glimpses of the forest by your home."

"Yes, as did I." Aro says.

Well, at least they saw something. Which says that I'm getting slightly better.

"Jane," Aro starts, "I think I should train our Renesmee for a while. You can watch or do whatever you need to do, dear."

"I need to find Alec. I think he feels neglected. Poor darling." Janie says absentmindedly.

"You're going to leave me Janie?" I say, feeling actual physical pain at her departure.

"Well, I have to spend some time with Alec as well, Nessie." She says, already long out of sight, but within hearing range. I turn reluctantly to Aro and he's already waiting for me, smiling innocently.

"We are all alone now my dear. Consider yourself lucky. The top three usually don't teach the underlings."

A twinge of fear flares up inside of me.

"What's the matter, pet?"

"Nothing." I say gracefully. "I'm just trying to hype myself up."

"Well then, are you ready?"

I brace myself for the uncomfortable stretching feeling. I take a deep breath in and push the small rope out of my body. I was thinking of the forest outside of my house. Thinking about it just made me...angry. How dare it beckon me back with it's trees and rocks? How dare it beckon me back with the feeling of my family? I want nothing to do with this world anymore. I'm part of the Volturi now. With a newborn fervor of hate for my old home, I push the rope harder until it slams into Aro and tightens itself around his waist. He gasps and I see his eyes grow bigger. Annoyed that he was looking at my old home with such wonder, I withdraw the vision, the rope drawing itself back into me with ease.

"That's certainly an improvement." He smiles at me. "But can you do it again?"

With a sigh, I push the rope out effortlessly, feeling anger flare up again. Aro laughs when I withdraw the vision with a snap.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!"

Feeling strangely happy, I smile pleasantly at Aro and step forward to hug him tightly, disturbing him for a second. He quickly regains composure and politely pats me on the back.

"Thank you, Aro." I say appreciatively, sighing with pleasure as I smell his earthly scent.

"You're quite welcome, my dear." He says, with a slight edge to his voice. Confused by his sudden vague tone of voice, I look up at his face, and he's looking up, behind me. He's smiling. I turn around, but nobody is there.

"What are you looking at, Aro?"

He looks down at me and smiles quickly at me, releasing me.

"Oh nothing dear. I thought I saw something, but it was just a trick of the light." He chuckles, but I know that it's false.

"Oh. Alright." I say cheerfully.

"Well, Renesmee, I must be off. I have places to go and things to do."

It never processed in my mind what he had to do.

"Of course, Aro. I'll see you later." I say cheerfully, smiling euphorically at him. He walks away and the minute he's out of site, I feel sad. Suddenly, I hear a rustle behind me. Quickly, I turn around and the person who was watching me turned and ran away. But I got enough of a glimpse to recognize who the person was. Chelsea.

* * *

**Cursor wants to start a family. But Button is having some problems...**


	17. Bella: Salt Water

**Author's Note: OMG wow. It's been so long, I'm super sorry. GOD, I've missed you guys! Well, if you haven't guessed yet, school has started, which is why I've been gone for so long. With three honors classes, I've been staying up to midnight every night doing homework--and it's only the first week! God Bless the weekends right? Well thanks to you guys, I have over 6000 views and 111 comments! That's WAY WAY better than I thought it would EVER be! And some of you guys have said that you feel like you're reading Stephenie Meyer's work? ; Hmm hmm well, I'm no Stephenie Meyer, but those comments are a huge ego boost. So, you probably won't hear from me for a while, seeing as I'm neglecting the homework I have now to put this chapter up. I apologize for the super short length of this one--but at least its a chapter right? So, comment, spread the word, and enjoy! Keep on reading! Love, ME. **

* * *

Bella

Edward pulls me behind a tree and suddenly leans in for an intense kiss. It shocks me, but

I immediately pull myself into the sudden affection he was displaying for me. Because of Nessie missing, Edward and I have had little physical...affection. His lips are urgent and pressing against mine. His hands go up to the small of my back, and he presses me closer. With a small suspicion creeping up in my mind, I pull myself away slightly, leaving Edward panting.

"What's the catch, Edward?" I ask disapprovingly.

"You insult me Bella." He says, while kissing my neck and I have to take deep gulps of air to steady myself. Even though my daughter is missing and Jake is unbelievingly sick, I still find a hard time resisting Edward and his kisses.

"Edward," I say, struggling with my words, "really, you're not acting like yourself." I say in between kisses, fire shooting up in my belly every time his lips touched mine.

"Bella..." He sighs, the kisses becoming less urgent, the force behind them becoming weaker until they were just gentle smooches.

"What's going on Edward?" I demand, still trying to calm myself from his sexual attack.

"It's just...honey, we're going to the Volturi. There's always a...risk."

I gasp and pull myself away from him completely.

"You're trying to have sex with me because you think it's the last time we'll ever do it?!" I screech.

"No, no, Bella. I'm not trying to have sex with you."

"What the hell are you trying to do then?"

He doesn't say anything.

"You're not...trying to say goodbye, are you?"

Edward opens his mouth to reply, but he can't say anything because Rosalie screeches from the beach suddenly.

"Guys! He's throwing up again!"

I glare angrily at Edward for a second before rushing back to the beach. Jake is laying on his side, shaking uncontrollably. Crap.

"What's wrong with him now?" I yell at the sky. "I just gave him water..."

"Which stream did you get the water from, Bella?" Edward asks quietly.

"The one on the left, I believe. I was rushing, so I wasn't really paying attention." I say, absentmindedly. "Why?"

Edward closes his eyes, and rubs his head with the palm of his hand. He makes a groaning noise.

"What?"

"You gave him salt water, Bella."

"What?" I repeat again. I couldn't have given him salt water. No.

"You were supposed to go to the right, not the left."

"How could you be such an idiot, Bella?!" Rosalie yells.

"So, basically, I just wrote off our death sentence." I say hopelessly.

Edward sighs and takes my hand.

"No, Bella. But it will delay us for quite some time. Jacob is dehydrated now. It'll take him longer to recover."

"I still say we leave him behind." Rosalie pipes.

"No." I say firmly. "We will wait until he gets better."

If we left him here, Nessie would be royally pissed off at me for eternity...

* * *

**Button and Cursor's previous "honeymooner stage" is now officially over. The tension between the two is almost tangible as the concept of children are continuing to irk Button. Or is it Cursor? Huh, I can't remember which one is the male...Either way, you get my drift. **


	18. Renesmee: Cain

**Author's Note: Ahh, I lied. I wrote another chapter, because I couldn't resist myself. So, my original character is coming out in this chapter. And...yeah. Things are getting interesting. Stay tuned. I'll try to write ASAP. Enjoy, comment, spread the word, and save Button and Cursor! Their marriage is falling apart! I've decided to make Cursor the female from now on. You know why? So when she get's peeved, she can slap or "click" the hell out of Button. So just ignore past references of Button being the female. :) Pahah. Love, ME. **

* * *

Renesmee

"Hi Chelsea." I say quietly. "What are you doing here?"

She smiles quickly and cooly at me, waving slightly with her hand.

"Just seeing how your progress is coming along." She says, coming out from behind her hiding spot. I stare warily at her, and back up slightly. Something about her makes me uneasy. Her eyes harden as she takes a step towards me.

"Something wrong?"

"No." I lie quickly.

She smiles again and reaches for my hand, staring into my eyes the whole time.

"Would you consider me your friend?"

I continue to stare into her red eyes, feeling mesmerized after ever passing second.

"Of course!" I say happily.

She smiles quickly and releases my hand.

"Wonderful!" She yells. "I'll see you later." She dances off, and I hear her laughing. Her laugh was so beautiful. Like bells. Bells. Somebody I know laughs like bells. But...was it Janie? No, I don't think so. Hmph. I shrug it off and walk back inside, looking for Janie.

--

"Janie." I call out. "Where is she?" I mutter to myself. It isn't like her to ditch me for so long. I hear some scuffling come out from the door next to me. I sniff the air...and it's Janie! And Alec, but whatever, ah, there she is. I open the door grandly and giggle. "Found you, Janie!" I say childishly. She doesn't reply. I open my eyes and gasp loudly. "Janie?!" She and Alec were...having...I turn around and gag loudly.

"Nessie! It isn't what you think!" She says loudly. I hear more scuffling from behind me.

"Put some clothes on!" I yell, while slamming the door. What. The. Hell. They were both kids. They were like friggin' seven years old.

"Oh, you caught them, didn't you?" An amused, male voice says. I look up, and looking over the staircase is a vampire. My eyes rake over his beautiful face. He looks like he was caught in his teens. Probably sixteen or seventeen. He was smiling with dazzlingly white teeth and his ruby red eyes were lit up. With an effortless leap, he jumps over the railing and lands in front of me, extending his hand.

"I'm Cain."

I take his hand, and he grips it slightly, shaking it up and down. I find myself staring at our two hands intertwined until Cain interrupts by clearing his throat.

"And you are...?"

"Oh!" I yelp, caught off guard. "Sorry. I'm Renesmee. Call me Nessie."

"I knew it was you." He says quietly.

"Hm?"

He laughs and it sounds like church bells. Deep and resonant, but beautiful.

"I heard of the beautiful half vampire with chocolate eyes gracing our household."

I laugh shyly and realize that our hands are still clasped together. He laughs again as he sees where my eyes have traveled. Slowly, he releases my hand, and I, reluctantly, draw it back.

"So you caught Jane and Alec."

I laugh uncomfortably. "Ah, yes, I did. That was awkward." I look down embarrassingly.

"You didn't know they were mates?"

"They're kids!" I whisper-yell.

He laughs again. He laughs an awful lot. Usually, I'd be annoyed by it, but I'm only happier than usual. His happiness was contagious.

"They're hundreds of years old. You expect them to live for eternity and stay virgins?"

"Oh." He had a point there. I feel myself blushing as I realize my apparent stupidity. Crap. With a gasp, I try to push the blood back down.

"Renesmee. Calm down. I don't have the urge to drink your blood."

Desperate to change the subject, I stammer quickly, "You can call me Nessie."

"I rather not. Renesmee is such a beautiful name." he muses. "You wouldn't mind that would you?" He says worriedly, looking into my eyes. I feel myself blushing again, and with a small tremor, I shake my head. He laughs again and takes my hand, patting it calmly.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No, Cain. I'm really not. I'm just...being my weird self." I laugh loudly at myself. I was being so awkward!

"Alright." He says quietly.

I tear my eyes from our hands and look into his ruby red eyes again. They were gleaming and smiling. Beautiful as the ruby jewels themselves.

"You're not like other vampires I know here..." I say shyly. "You're much more humble." I spill out, surprised at my forwardness, but also, grateful for it.

"Well, I try to keep the killing to a minimum. I know that I wouldn't want to be attacked by a vampire viciously if I was a human."

"How long ago did you turn?"

"Oh it was some three years ago?"

Three years. Not that old.

"I'm guessing you were seventeen?"

"Close. I was sixteen."

I look over his face again, but this time, I allow myself to look at him as a whole. He was beautiful, of course, but his face did look like it was stuck in the middle of puberty. His nose was a tad too short, his lips were a tad less fuller than they were supposed to be. He had already had his growth spurt, already towering over me. He bites his lip at my close scrutinization.

"Oh, sorry," I apologize, "I'm making you uncomfortable."

"Just a little." He says while looking around the room, avoiding my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I apologize again, while trying to let go of his hand. He grips it tighter.

"No, it's alright."

Now it's my turn to bite my lip as his intense stare shoots inside of me. I hear the door to my right open. It was Jane and Alec. The magic moment broken, Cain and I release hands.

"Honestly, Alec, you couldn't tell me you heard someone coming into the hallway?" Jane argues. She looks at me and pouts. "Oh, Nessie, Alec and I are so sorry. Nobody told you we were mates?" Her eyes flicker to Cain.

"Well, Cain just told me."

"You've met Cain. Our special case." Jane says wisely.

"Special case?" I say, while looking at Cain nervously.

"Oh, well, he doesn't like the taste of human blood, is all." Alec says matter-of-factly. "He had attempted several times to drink animal blood. But we had caught him, and he was reprimanded efficiently." Alec says with gleaming eyes. "Isn't that right, Cain?"

Cain looks at his feet and fidgets a little bit. How human.

"Yes, Alec."

"And he will never do it again, correct?" Jane says royally.

"Correct, Jane."

"Good. Now come along, Nessie. I must show you the rest of the resident." Jane says.

"Can I come along?" Cain asks.

Jane give him a once over.

"Alright. You may."

Cain smiles and moves closer to me. I don't pull myself from his side to go next to Jane, and she looks peeved.

"Nessie?" She demands, her voice high and irritated.

"Coming, Janie." I say, cowed. I stand next to her and Cain follows from behind. I turn around to look at him and he winks at me. I turn back around quickly when Janie takes my hand and tugs me forward. I push down the smile creeping up inside of me. I'm sure Cain is smiling too.

* * *

**"I want a kid, Button. And I'll have one...Are you going to be the father, or is BACK BUTTON going to be the father?!" Cursor screeches. **

**"Back button?! He's an idiot!" **

**"He might be stupid, but he's certaintly more buffer than you are, you skinny little arse!" **

**"I'm not skinny. I'm slim." Button says angrily, trying to reign in his anger. **

**"Yeah, and I'm the queen of Cursors..." Cursor mumbles.**


	19. Renesmee: XO

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say really...I'm tired. I just finished a history essay...So comment, bla bla bla, yeah...Love, ME. **

* * *

Renesmee

I walk awkwardly with Janie next to me. I cast sideways glances at her and her face is smooth and calm.

"So...you and Alec? Really?" I ask cautiously. Janie looks at me and stifles a giggle.

"Only when necessary. We don't go at it like dogs."

"But...I thought you two were...related." I say carefully, remembering something my dad told me about them. I hear Cain suppressing a laugh from behind me.

"Yes...such a trivial thing to stand in the way of physical need, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess it depends on the person, Janie." I say innocently. "But, couldn't you and Alec have your pick of any of the vampires here?"

"Nobody wants a vampire that looks like a baby, for their mate." She says sadly, while linking her arm through mine. "It gets lonely after a while. When the closest person to you is your own brother...even after hundreds of years together, there are still moments of weakness." She whispers. Her body starts to shake and she turns herself sideways so she's leaning into me, sobbing her tearless cries. Horrified at her sudden sadness, I forget the previous awkwardness and embrace her tiny figure. Such loneliness must drive a person mad enough to have sex with their own brother.

"No, Janie. Don't cry. It's perfectly normal to feel the way you do." I insist. I was about to say 'you're only human'. Good thing I caught myself.

"Nessie, it's so hard! People think that Alec and I are freaks!" She looks up at me, her face, haunted. "I know it! They're just too scared to say it to our faces." She glances at Cain. "Isn't that right, Cain?"

Cain shakes his head sincerely and he comes closer to us. In an act of compassion, Cain puts a brotherly like hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think you're a freak Jane. You're an adult in a child's body. People don't understand that."

Jane's face softens for a second, but then hardens again. "But if I asked you to be my mate, would you accept me? Tell the truth." She orders.

Cain hesitates and withdraws his hand to run it through his hair. Who did I know who ran his hand through his hair?

"Jane, I'm not afraid to tell you the truth. Honestly, you're not my type." He says quietly. Was it just me, or did he quickly glance at me? Jane smiles at him and shakes her head. "No, I thought not." She looks at me, then at him, smiling coyly the whole time.

"Um, so Jane," I interrupt, "where are you taking us?"

Jane's eyes are hard as rock as she turns to look at Cain slyly.

"Cain, this place...I'm sure you'll remember it."

His eyes widen and they swing back between Jane and I.

"Jane, please. I only told you the truth." he begs.

"What place is this?" I ask quietly.

"You'll see, Nessie. I think you'll have fun." she says mischievously, her eyes dancing.

--

"What the hell is this, Janie?" I demand, my head turning around to look at the dark room that Janie led us to. Vampires were crouched on the floor, their faces wiped clean of emotion. There were few screams. I could smell the scent of burnt flesh as the vampires on the floor were slowly branded with hot, burning, branding iron from their fellow vampires.. "Punishment room." Cain says evenly, his eyes blank. I whirl around and grab Janie's arm.

"Why did you bring us here?"

Her eyes are innocent and young.

"It's my job to give you a full tour, isn't it?"

"Well, yes." I falter. "But, honestly, I don't need to see this."

I quickly peek back at the poor vampires and wince.

"How do you manage to burn them anyways?" I ask, eyes tightly closed.

"Venom is coated on the branding iron." Cain says. "Look." I open my eyes, and in front of my face is Cain's back, supposed to be beautifully white, but instead, disturbingly marred by a huge "X" inside of a giant oval. Cruelly, Janie starts to giggle. She reaches forward and skims her fingers over the mark.

"How beautiful..." she murmurs. With a smile, she pulls up the sleeve to her shirt to reveal her arm. And on it? An "X" inside of an oval.

* * *

**And then Cursor SLAPPED Button!! Ooo. Burn.  
**


	20. Bella: And Then They Went Crazy

**Author's Note: HOLY CRAP I'M SO FREAKIN SORRY. I've missed you guys so much. But--SO MUCH DAMN HOMEWORK HAS KEPT ME SO BUSY. Enjoy this update--I don't know when the next one will be. TT I'm so sorry, don't hate me. Comment? **

* * *

Bella

"Why can't you just sling him over your back or something?" Rosalie groans loudly.

"I don't want to do that Rose!" I shriek at her. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

She sighs loudly and gently tugs on her hair.

"Why not, Bella? We'll be stuck on this hell hole of an island for days if you don't!"

"He's puking everywhere, Rose! If I move him, he'll blow chunks for days. Do you want that?"

"Hey," she throws up her arms, "as long as it's not on me, I don't really give a shit."

"Rosalie." Edward says quietly, silencing her for a second. She groans and tugs even harder on her hair, a nervous habit she's starting to pick up. "Fine!" she yells, walking away with her hands aggressively tugging on her blonde hair. "If Nessie's a brainwashed freak by the time we get to her, I'M not going to be the one to kill her!" She walks further down the beach until she's barely a speck on the horizon.

It was like a slap across my face, burning all the way. Edward seems to sense my need for retaliation. He walks over, cautioning me with his eyes, as if he could almost read the ugly sentence forming in my mind.

" Bella..." He says slowly. It doesn't make me want to calm down, though. I cup my hands around my mouth and screech, "You're just jealous because I have a baby and you don't!" There. I said it. Even though she was so far away, this sentence was an ugly truth stretched between us. I could hear the whip of her head turning to look viciously back at me.

"Oh, you really want to bring that up?" She says, barely audible. In a second, she is in front of me, leering. "Well, you're just jealous that Nessie obviously loves me more than she loves you."

"Guys." Edward says weakly.

"Oh," I scoff, "how so? Idiot, I'm her mother. How can she love you more?"

"Let's see. She got angry at YOU and came to ME." She crosses her arms like a child.

"That's DUMB Rose. It was one simple argument. Don't judge my relationship with my daughter based on one fight!" I walk forward to shove her squarely across the shoulders.

"You almost kissed the dog that was meant for her and you're married to my brother! Whore!" She shoves me back, harder than I shoved her.

"Guys." Edward says again, meekly and quietly.

"Don't touch me!" I yell at her, shoving her back harder.

"I'll touch you all I want!" She pushes me back so hard, that I fall on the floor. Edward makes a move, but I get up before he can pick me up. I push him out of the way to slap Rosalie across the face.

"Don't touch me!" She screams.

"I'll touch you all I want." I taunt. She leans forward to hit me, but I duck under her arm to come back up behind her. I grab a fistful of her ugly blonde hair and tug as hard as I can.

"Ow! Let go of my hair!"

"Bella, stop acting this way!" Edward says loudly, now ready to intervene.

"Oh, I'm doing you a favor! I'm getting rid of all your hair so you don't have to tug on it anymore!" I tug again and she screams in agony. Edward swings closer, about to grab my hands from Rosalie's locks.

"Bella. Please stop." I hear a quiet voice say. Not Edward. Jake. I look down and Jake is awake again. His eyes are turned up to mine calmly. He's pushed himself up, and is leaning on one, shaky, arm. Slowly, I release my grab on Rosalie's hair and walk over to Jake. I sit on the floor next to him and he lowers himself back on the floor.

"Okay Jake. I'll stop. Go back to sleep." I say soothingly. "Wait, how's your stomach?"

"It's churning like a washing machine at the Laundromat. You better step back. I don't want to throw up on you." He grins at Rosalie, obviously remembering when he threw up on her.

"Okay, go to sleep. The more you rest, the faster you'll–" I get cut off when I feel my head snap back violently. I look up, and Rose has a hold of my hair.

"Ow! Cut it out, you freak!" Suddenly, the pressure on my head is gone. I hear scuffling and growling. Edward had pounced on Rosalie. I hear Jake struggling to get up.

"Bells, you okay?" He asks anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah. Just, go to sleep." I get to my feet and gently push Jake down to the floor again. He doesn't bother to get up.

"I mean it Rosalie. Stop it!" Edward says. He gets up and strides over to me, leaving Rosalie in a heap on the floor. She's awake, but she doesn't make a move to get up.

"Did you hurt her?"

"Bella. You almost ripped her hair out and you're worried about me hurting her?"

"Well, did you?"

"No, Bella. She's just...beat. She doesn't want to fight anymore."

"Yeah?" I ask sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I'd bet against that..." I mumble.

**Cursor is very upset. Button and Cursor haven't spoken in a very long time. ...**


End file.
